1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compressors, pistons for use in such compressors, and methods of manufacturing such compressors and pistons. In particular, the present invention is directed towards methods of manufacturing the piston of the compressor using a swaging tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Known methods of manufacturing a piston, such as the method described in Japanese Publication No. JP-A-10-159725, use a disc-shaped lid member and a cup member. The lid member forms an end surface of a piston head and the cup member includes a cylindrical portion. The bottom of the cup member is formed integrally with a connector for connecting the cup member to a swash plate. The cylindrical portion forms a peripheral surface of the piston head and has an open end, and the open end forms a brim of the cup member. The lid member closes the open end of the cylindrical portion, and a swaging tool is used to swag the brim of the cup member which forms a sealed cavity within the piston head. Specifically, the brim of the cup member is sealed to the lid member.